If You Were Mine
by cherry-angel1
Summary: Li has forgotten Sakura after 5 years. Now he is 15 and everything is about to change when he goes back to Japan with his Girlfriend and meets ... Sakura. S+S story. i suck @ sumz R/R PLZ a/n to find dis stori search summaries Li has forgotten Sakura =]
1. Heartbreaking Reunion

~*!*~If You Were Mine ~*!*~  
  
A/N: I do not own cardcaptors.  
  
This story has Sakura's P.O.V, Li's P.O.V and also sometimes in third person format. Which means instead of I this, I that it would be Sakura said, Li said. (P.O.V means Point Of View)  
  
P.S I had to stop the story Destined Love because I thought it wasn't kawaii (cute) enough. Here is my new story.  
  
~*!*~Chapter 1: Heartbreaking Reunion~*!*~  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Madison, Mark asked me to go to the movies with him tonight." I announced to my best friend on the phone.  
  
"REALLY? Sakura, he's like the hottest guy in school. So what did you say?" Asked Madison.  
  
"I said I'd think about it."  
  
There was a long pause on the phone.  
  
"Sakura, give up on Li. Be carefree. You know, Li might never come back again." Madison suggested.  
  
I was shocked, I would of thought Madison would of told me that I shouldn't let down my faith. Well that's what she would of said 5 years ago, while we were still 10 years old. I guess we've changed.  
  
"I don't know Madison, I keep on having a feeling he'll come back any day now."  
  
"Sakura, Sakura. He hasn't came back for 5 years now. Do you really think with a click of your finger, he'll pop up right infront of you?"  
  
"You're right." I finally said. "I'll ring Mark and tell him that I can go to the movies with him. But if I do, would that consider us a couple or something?"  
  
"Sounds like it. Just go for him. He's the Li replacement." Madison said. "Well I got to go Sakura, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Okay." I said and hung up.  
  
I laid down on my bed. Thinking if agreeing to go out and become a couple with Mark was the right thing to do.  
  
Was Madison right?  
  
Will Li ever come back?  
  
"Oh . I can't do this. Li, what am I supposed to do? I'm crazy over you." I mumbled under my breathe.  
  
~*!*~Li's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Another phone call for you Li!" Yelen (Li's Mother) shouted from the hallways.  
  
"Coming!" I shouted and ran to retrieve the phone from my mother.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Li, it's me Leena! Do you miss me?" Leena, my girlfriend asked me from the other line.  
  
"Like hell. I think I'm dieing without seeing you. Thank god you called. I was going to slit my wrist." I joked.  
  
"You better not. I don't know what I would do if you were gone from my life. I would of came to heaven or hell with you."  
  
I chuckled. "I'm the happiest guy alive to have a caring girlfriend like you. I don't know how I'm going to live three months without seeing you."  
  
"So it's true then. About you going to Japan for three months?" Leena asked sadely.  
  
"Hey it's okay, I'll write to you everyday. I'll CALL you everyday." I said.  
  
"Why are you going anyway?"  
  
"Oh, Mum made me. She said I was getting a bit dumb and needed to know another language to raise my intelligence. She's in the head." I tried to raise some humour in the atmosphere but Leena was still upset.  
  
"Promise me you won't forget me." She begged.  
  
"It's only for three months! I won't forget you in like centuries!" I assured.  
  
"You better not cheat on me!"  
  
"Hahaha! Why would I do that? You're too cute to be replaced."  
  
"You better mean what you just said. Anyway, I got to go. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow." I replied. "Okay well I'll see you tomorrow if you want to say goodbye to me at the airport."  
  
I heard same faint sobs from the other line.  
  
"Leena, are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"It's not fair. I got my scholarship exams on that day. I can't make it Li. It's so unfair!" She cried.  
  
"It's okay. Remember, I'll be in contact with you alright?"  
  
"Okay then. I'll talk to you soon Li." Leena said and hung up.  
  
I sat down on my bed and dropped a picture of Leena and me into my luggage bag.  
  
~*!*~The Next Day, Li's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"LI!" Someone called out to me just before I left for my flight. I turned around to see Leena running towards me.  
  
"Hey baby. What are you doing here, with luggage bags??" I asked curiously.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" She answered happily.  
  
"Don't do this to me. Teasing me like this. It's not nice to lie and break your boyfriend's heart you know?"  
  
Leena raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious. Mum said it would be good for me to study a new language."  
  
"What about your exam today?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, the exam. I made a mistake. It's five months from now. Hehe, silly me." She replied.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. I gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I'm so glad your coming with me. Seriously, I was having second thoughts."  
  
"Well now everything is going to be just fine. We'll be together for three whole months in wonderful Japan." She announced and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Okay lets go. Our plane is going to lift off soon."  
  
~*!*~Later, Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"What are we doing here at the airport?" I asked Madison with no clue what was happening.  
  
"Oh, my cousin Nadine is going to stay here with me for a month. I'm here to pick her up."  
  
"Oh. Why did you bring me?" I asked again.  
  
"Because I would look like a loner if I didn't have someone waiting with me." Madison replied and I giggled. So did she.  
  
After 10 minutes of waiting someone caught my eye. Someone that looked familiar.  
  
I patted Madison on the shoulder.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" She asked me.  
  
"Look at the guy and the girl over there." I pointed out.  
  
Madison looked towards the direction I was pointing at.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Who does that guy remind you of?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I wanted Madison to say it too, to prove that I wasn't wrong.  
  
Madison stared for a sec and then she gasped.  
  
"Oh my god, isn't that Li Syaoran?" She asked me.  
  
"That's what I was thinking. But who is that girl next to him."  
  
Madison looked and thought. Thought then looked.  
  
"Could it be Meilin. You know, his cousin?"  
  
I thought for a minute. "It doesn't look like her. Besides they look like, Like they are in love or something." I admitted sadly.  
  
"Well, the easiest way to find out is to talk to them. Come on Sakura."  
  
~*!*~Li's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"We're here." I said as we looked around the airport. I grabbed Leena's hands and carried our luggage to a nearby bench.  
  
"There is so much people here." Leena said.  
  
"Yer, I know. Better hold on tight to my hand so you don't get lost."  
  
"I'm not a baby Li." Leena giggled.  
  
I looked towards my right and saw a girl with layered brown hair and emerald green eyes and a girl with coal black hair and hazel brown eyes coming our way.  
  
"They look so familiar." I muttered.  
  
"What did you say Li?" Leena asked.  
  
I turned to look at her. "Nothing, just that I'm so happy to be in Japan again."  
  
I looked towards my right again and saw the two girls coming towards me.  
  
Leena saw them and her face became stern.  
  
"Do you know those girls that are coming towards us Li?" She asked me.  
  
"I don't think so." I replied uncertainly.  
  
"Li?" Asked the coal black haired girl.  
  
"Um, yes. Do I know you two?"  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I felt a knife strike into my heart. Li didn't even recognize us.  
  
Madison saw me and her face became worried. She knew my feelings to well.  
  
"Li, it is you! I can't believe you don't know who we are. After all those adventures we've been through." Madison said to him.  
  
Li looked at us as if we were wierdos. Then his face relaxed and a smile creeped over his face.  
  
"Oh it's you!" He exclaimed. "So how have you been Madison and your, uh, friend there?" He asked.  
  
I looked away from him to blink away some tears.  
  
I don't think Li even knew I existed anymore.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Madison whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a cracked voice.  
  
Madison knew I was crying and she turned to Li, pretending to be angry.  
  
"I'm sure that you just hurt my "FRIEND'S" feelings Li. How you said you didn't know her." Madision said loudly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Li asked. He looked at me and gasped.  
  
"Sakura???"  
  
BaBii^JeN: I'M STOPPING THERE =P. You just have to wait till the next chappie comes out. Please REVIEW!!! 


	2. Emotions Let Go

~*!*~If You Were Mine ~*!*~  
  
A/N: I do not own cardcaptors. Also I changed da names into Japanese.  
  
This story has Sakura's P.O.V, Syaoran's P.O.V and also sometimes in third person format. Which means instead of I this, I that it would be Sakura said, Li said. (P.O.V means Point Of View)  
  
~*!*~Chapter 2: Emotions Let Go~*!*~  
  
~*!*~In the last chapter~*!*~  
  
"I'm sure that you just hurt my "FRIEND'S" feelings Li. How you said you didn't know her." Madision said loudly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Li asked. He looked at me and gasped.  
  
"Sakura???"  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Sakura???" I asked. I didn't realize it was her since she had grown much taller and more beautiful. Also she left her hair down instead of always tieing it up when we were in year 4.  
  
"Hey Syaoran." She greeted softly.  
  
I was searching for words to say. It was hopeless.  
  
"So you forgot all about us when you went back to hong kong right Li Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked in an evil/sarcastic tone.  
  
"I didn't forget you Tomoyo." I snapped back at her.  
  
"But you forgot poor Sakura. I thought you and her had a thing going on."  
  
I looked up at Sakura and then quickly turned to look at Leena's reaction.  
  
"You guys were, uh, a couple or something?" She asked, trying to hide the anger creeping through her voice.  
  
"No, we were just close friends. Tomoyo is just teasing." I replied quickly. I turned to Tomoyo and gave her an angry glare.  
  
"Oh, she must be your girlfriend!" Tomoyo said, after seeing my face.  
  
"Yes she is." I said back to her in a by-the-matter-of-factly voice.  
  
"Tomoyo, let's go and check if Nadine is here okay?" Sakura asked. She seemed disappointed.  
  
Was it because of me?  
  
"Yer okay." Tomoyo replied. "Well see you guys, um, whenever we see each other again I suppose." She said to us.  
  
"Which high school to you guys go to?" I asked before they turned to leave.  
  
"Tokyo High, why?" Asked Madison.  
  
"Well we'll see you sooner than you think." I replied and walked off with Leena.  
  
"That Sakura girl is really attractive huh?" Leena said sadley.  
  
I looked at her and gave shook her gently.  
  
"I love you, there's nothing to it." I said to her. Leena smiled weakly and we walked out of the airport.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"The nerve of that guy, to forget me. After all these years I've waited for him. He shows up with his, his, GIRLFRIEND?!" I shouted angrily.  
  
"What did I tell you Sakura? To forget him. It's time for you to move on, onto someone that's probably hotter, wiser and nicer." Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"You mean Mark? You bet I'm getting with him. I'm not waiting for a crap pot Syaoran to come back to me." After I said that I grabbed my phone and dialled Mark.  
  
"Hello?" Mark answered.  
  
"Hey Mark, it's Sak. Sorry that I couldn't go to the movies with you yesterday. Um, something came up."  
  
"It's alright. Are you free tonight?"  
  
I looked at Tomoyo and she nodded.  
  
"Yer, I'm pretty sure I am." I replied and Tomoyo slapped her forehead.  
  
"You should of just said, yer I'm free you dimwit." Tomoyo whispered to me.  
  
"Cool, want to come to the new amusement park with me?" Mark asked.  
  
"Sure, that would be fun!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Cool, bring Tomoyo as well. My friends are tagging along. We'll go as a group. It would be much fun."  
  
"Agreed." I said and hung up.  
  
"We are going to the amusement park tonight!" I exclaimed to her.  
  
"We? You mean You right?" Tomoyo asked oddly.  
  
"No, WE are going with HIS gang. Big group, so much fun!" I said like a child. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Coolios!"  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Syaoran, you're so quite. What's on your mind?" Leena asked me when we reached my mansion.  
  
"Sakura." I replied without even thinking. Suddenly I realized what I said but it was too late to say something else. Leena was ragging up.  
  
"SAKURA? You're ignoring me because you are too busy thinking of SAKURA? Which you just met today and you've been with me for three years. You're supposed to be my loyal boyfriend!" She shouted angrily.  
  
"Leena, calm down. I was thinking why Sakura was so depressed." I lied.  
  
"She was depressed huh? Why do you even give a shit? She looks like a slut to me."  
  
"She's not like that. She's a real innocent type."  
  
"You sticking up for her now?" Leena asked with more anger than ever. "I'm guessing you want to crawl to Sakura, freakin Cherry Blosssom bullshit. OH MY GOD! Now I know WHY you called me Cherry Blossom and the nerve of me to think it was a cute name! You were naming me after her!" She yelled.  
  
"Leena, you know I love you. If you don't like the name Cherry Blossom I'll change it! Don't get fired up please! I hate it when you do that."  
  
"You have so much feelings for that . that . female dog! If I had a chance I would freakin murder her to get your mind back on me."  
  
"Don't you even lay a finger on her!" I ordered coldly  
  
"I BET YOU WOULDN'T SAY THAT ABOUT ME!"  
  
"She's a real close friend okay?" I said calmly.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT? I've just had enough of you. Coming to Japan was a real big mistake. BEING WITH YOU WAS A LARGER MISTAKE."  
  
"Leena, calm down okay? I love you but I care for Sakura. Like I said, she's a close friend. More like a sister to me." I assured her and wrapped my arms around her waist.  
  
"You so better mean that." She said, getting calmed down from my touch.  
  
"I do. Trust me." I said.  
  
'Just that I'm getting confused with my feelings for Sakura.' I thought.  
  
~*!*~Later that night, Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Oh that was so much fun!" I exclaimed as l hopped off the roller coaster.  
  
"Yeh, totally! Let's go on the ghost train now!" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Gh-gh-ghost Train? Um, you guys can head a long to that. Uh, I think I'm going to stay here and check out these, um, TOYS." I quickly replied.  
  
"Sakura, don't tell me you're still afraid of the ghost train. C'mon, your coming. NO ACCEPTIONS."  
  
Tomoyo grabbed my wrist and dragged me to line up.  
  
Mark laughed at me. "You're such a baby Sakura."  
  
"Shut up!" I shouted back at him.  
  
We walked to the line and I noticed someone infront of me. It was Syaoran and his girlfriend.  
  
"Well HELLO Syaoran!"Tomoyo greeted from behind, making Syaoran and Leena jump. They turned around and when they saw us they both nearly jumped out of their pants. Especially Leena. She didn't seem happy to see the sight of me.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Having fun, it is a public place and not a private ROMANTIC park." I snapped back at him.  
  
"Well I'm here to have fun and to set Sakura up with Mark." Tomoyo explained.  
  
I could see Syaoran frown with a tinge of jealousness.  
  
"So who's Mark Sakura?" He asked me.  
  
"That's none of your business." I replied.  
  
"Don't get angry at my boyfriend missy." Leena threatened.  
  
"I'm not angry. I'm just not happy." I answered. "C'mon Tomoyo, let's go." I ordered.  
  
"Sakura, just ignore them. We are here for the ride, not to talk to them."  
  
I nodded and rolled my eyes. "I suppose your right. I'll just pretend they are a pair of dumb creeps." I said out aloud making sure Syaoran and Leena heard me.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Fine, you think that. And I'll think that you're still the girl that's scared of ghosts." I remarked at Sakura.  
  
"Fine! Think that. See if I care!" She said grumpily.  
  
"So you're afraid of ghosts. Well I forgot to mention something "FUN" about this ride. You see, we don't sit in carts but we are supposed WALK through it. Can you handle it little baby?" Leena teased.  
  
I gave Leena a little shove to tell her that was enough.  
  
"Why would I be scared of some mechanical monsters popping up saying "Boo?" You look down on me! But I also look down on you." Sakura replied.  
  
Leena was going to make a comeback but I stopped her and shook my head.  
  
"Fine." Leena said to me.  
  
We paid to go in but the ticketman stopped us.  
  
"A group of four please." He said.  
  
I looked at Sakura but she was looking somewhere else. I looked at Tomoyo and she shrugged.  
  
"I guess, we'll have to be stuck with you." Tomoyo announced loudly so Sakura could snap out of her day dreaming or whatever she was doing.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"We're stuck with WHO?" I asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Them, we can only go on the ride on a group of four. Safetly measure, I think. Well something like that." She replied.  
  
"Well you kids have fun then." The ticket man said and let us in.  
  
My teeth started chattering as I walked in the tunnel with Tomoyo and Syaoran and his girlfriend infront of us.  
  
A realistic vampire popped up from behind me and I screamed and ran off as fast as I can.  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo shouted. Her voice seemed pretty far away from me but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of the stupid place. I'm sure if I kept running, I would end up outside but what I didn't know was, it was a maze as well.  
  
~*!*~Li's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Where does she think she's going?" Leena asked.  
  
"She just got scared from some stupid vampire popping behind of us and she cracked it. I think she's running because she thinks if she follows this route, she'll end up at the exit." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"I don't think she knows that this route is a maze as well?" I asked.  
  
"I don't think she does. And knowing Sakura, she'll probably have a heart attack if she can't find the exit and all these creepy realist people keeps on popping up infront of her. She might even get paranoid and that's not a good thing." Tomoyo said with a worried tone.  
  
"Leave her, she deserves it. I mean running off like that." Leena said and Tomoyo shot her a dirty look.  
  
"What about if you guys go and find the exit and I'll try and find Sakura okay?" I suggested.  
  
"Why don't you let HER go and find her stupid best friend." Leena suggested. Making the word HER sound disgusting and mean.  
  
"No, it's better if I go. I know for a fact that Tomoyo has been on a lot of these and you need her help to find your way out." I said strictly, giving Leena a clue that I want her to stick with Tomoyo.  
  
Leena thought for a second. "Fine!" She finally said.  
  
I nodded and ran off to find Sakura.  
  
~*!*~Third Person Format~*!*~  
  
"Why do you and that idiotic friend of yours have to muck up our date?" Leena asked angrily.  
  
"Oh SO-RRY Ms. I want to have a date at a public place but no one can disturb. Why didn't you just go to somewhere private or wasn't your brain working properly?" madison snapped back.  
  
"Fu-nny, not. Just hurry up and get me out of this stupid, dumb, baby maze."  
  
"If it was baby maze. I'm sure you don't need me to help you find your way out." Madison said smartly and smiled.  
  
"Whatever!" Leena gave Madison a talk to the hand motion and walked off.  
  
"Don't get lost! I'm not going to find you and Syaoran would be too busy finding Sakura and leading her out." Madison teased.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
Okay, here I am. Stranded in some corner surrounded by ugly, creepy, scary things in all directions.  
  
"HELP ME! ANYBODY?" I shouted and sat down on the ground.  
  
An evil laugh was heard behind me and I screamed my heart out and started running again.  
  
I ran for ages ages I came to a dead end.  
  
"No one told me this was going to be a maze!" I shouted. "NO ONE TOLD ME THAT YOU MIGHT NOT EVEN FIND YOUR WAY OUT!"  
  
I started punching the walls and slided down onto the ground.  
  
"What if I never get out of here alive. What if I starve to death here and no one even knows that there is a poor girl stuck inside waiting for her prince charming to save her." I whispered.  
  
I started crying at the thought of this.  
  
"Sakura?" I heard a boy's voice. I looked up and saw a outline of a person.  
  
"Please don't hurt me! Please leave!" I shouted through sobs.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Sakura, it's okay. It's me Syaoran." I said to her softly.  
  
I walked to her and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
Sakura looked at me and I could faintly see that she was crying.  
  
"I'm illusinating aren't I? This maze is so big, it's impossible for someone to find me." She whispered.  
  
"No your not imagining things. I'm here, it's okay now." I said to her in a soothing voice.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
Syaoran was really here. HE WAS REALLY HERE! He came after me and I'm glad he did or else I don't know what would of happened to me.  
  
I threw my arms around his neck happily and started crying on his shoulders.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
It was so nice to have Sakura's arm wrapped around my neck. I couldn't help but hug her back. I had missed her tender touch.  
  
'What are you doing Syaoran! You have a girlfriend. This is wrong.' I cursed myself and gently pushed Sakura away.  
  
"Let's get out of this place okay?" I asked.  
  
"Alright." She replied weakly.  
  
"Now if we just put our hand on this wall and follow it, we will end up at the exit eventually." I said to her.  
  
(A/N Which episode does this remind you of? KEKEKE. Syaoran is so logical)  
  
I helped her up and we started finding the exit.  
  
~*!*~Third Person Format~*!*~  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Leena asked angrily. "That Sakura better not of touched my Syaoran."  
  
"Relax. Remember, Syaoran wasn't the expert in the maze but he's smart enough to figure out a way to get out." Madison said.  
  
And she was right. After five minutes of waiting Syaoran came out of the exit door, following by a pale-faced Sakura.  
  
"Well that took you long enough! I'm sure Syaoran probably would of got you out earlier if it wasn't for you confusing him, right Sakura?" Leena asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked with a confused look.  
  
"Don't mind you Sak. It's a good thing your out of there." Madison interrupted.  
  
"So tell me Syaoran. Did Sakura lead the way. Is that why it took so long to find the exit?" Leena asked Syaoran.  
  
"No, we just did it the long way, the logical way. With the hand on the wall thing." He replied.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"There you are Sakura! We've been looking for you everywhere!" A guy with spiked up coal black hair and sapphire blue eyes call out to Sakura.  
  
"Hey Mark! I missed you!" Sakura exclaimed and flung herself at him.  
  
I felt jealousness creeping over me. So that was Mark.  
  
"So where were you two?" Mark said to them.  
  
"Oh, Sakura got lost in the ghost maze and her close friend Syaoran had to lead the way out." Madison explained.  
  
"Uh, well we better be going." I announced, grabbed Leena and walked off.  
  
"You're jealous Syaoran." Leena said to me, pretending to look like it wasn't a big deal but I knew she was angry at me again.  
  
"No I'm not. I just don't like that guy." I replied.  
  
"You don't like that guy cause Sakura likes him and you like Sakura. ADMIT IT LI!"  
  
That was the second time she called me by my surname. The last time she called me by my surname was when we broke up.  
  
I didn't answer her.  
  
"You have feelings for Sakura. You love her don't you Li. I know you do so why don't you admit it to me and announce that we are over. Cause your heart is set on her." Leena continued.  
  
I just looked at her, still not speaking.  
  
I couldn't deny it. I did still have feelings for Sakura but I couldn't say that or else my relationship with Leena would be over! But what was more important. Leena or Sakura? Was I going to end my relationship with Leena for a chance with Sakura or was I going to forget Sakura and stay with Leena?  
  
I looked down at the ground and thought.  
  
Then I looked at Leena and I knew what I had to do.  
  
BaBii^JeN: That's all folks. **Dodges Tomatoe** I'M SORRY I HAD TO STOP. But how did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews make me write faster. Thank you o_O 


	3. Ruining Reputations is Leena's Style

~*!*~If You Were Mine ~*!*~  
  
A/N: I do not own cardcaptors. Also I changed da names into Japanese.  
  
This story has Sakura's P.O.V, Syaoran's P.O.V and also sometimes in third person format. Which means instead of I this, I that it would be Sakura said, Li said. (P.O.V means Point Of View)  
  
~*!*~Chapter 3: Ruining Reputations is Leena's Style ~*!*~  
  
~*!*~In the last chapter~*!*~  
  
"You have feelings for Sakura. You love her don't you Li. I know you do so why don't you admit it to me and announce that we are over. Cause your heart is set on her." Leena continued.  
  
I just looked at her, still not speaking.  
  
I couldn't deny it. I did still have feelings for Sakura but I couldn't say that or else my relationship with Leena would be over! But what was more important. Leena or Sakura? Was I going to end my relationship with Leena for a chance with Sakura or was I going to forget Sakura and stay with Leena?  
  
I looked down at the ground and thought.  
  
Then I looked at Leena and I knew what I had to do.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
'Sakura already has her heart set on someone else so why blow my relationship with Leena for a relationship that will never happen?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Leena, what do I have to do to prove to you that you're the only one in my heart." I said without regret.  
  
"To never have anything to do with Sakura. Ignore her until she stays away from you or if that doesn't work, be harsh to her. Insult her, whatever." She replied.  
  
"Woah! That's harsh!" I commented.  
  
"I can get worse than that Syaoran! And I meant what I said so do you agree to do this for the sake of our relationship?"  
  
I thought long and hard.  
  
"Okay, for our sake." I replied.  
  
Leena smiled brightly. "That's more like the boyfriend I had in Hong Kong."  
  
I gave a deep sigh and nodded.  
  
~*!*~Next Day, Third Person Format~*!*~  
  
Sakura walked inside her classroom and smiled when she saw Syaoran. She didn't forget how he comforted her when she was stuck in the Ghost Maze.  
  
"Hey there Syaoran!" She greeted him happily.  
  
Syaoran looked at her for a second then turned away and didn't say anything.  
  
"You seem depressed. What's wrong? Woke up from the wrong side of bed and hit your head so hard you can't even speak?" Asked Sakura in a pretend baby voice.  
  
Syaoran tried to keep his laughter down and sat there in silence.  
  
"Oh I see. We're playing the, how to piss Sakura off in 5 minutes game aren't we. Well you're doing great Syaoran." Sakura said with a bit of anger creeping through her voice.  
  
Leena walked up to them and shot Sakura a greasy.  
  
"Woah, you too?" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"What are you going on about Kimonoto?" Asked Leena nastily.  
  
"I'm asking if you woke up on the wrong side of bed as well."  
  
"And why would you ask that?"  
  
"Cause Syaoran did and he ain't talking and you probably did cause you're angry at me for no practical reason." Sakura replied.  
  
Leena rolled her eyes. "Listen, Syaoran never has peace and quite with you always bothering him every now and then. Why don't you just go and . get yourself a new personality or something."  
  
"I'll take it that you guys don't want me here right now. That's cool, all you had to do was tell me that. Don't have to be all cranky and shit." Sakura replied and walked off to find Tomoyo.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"What the hell is wrong with Syaoran and Leena." I asked Tomoyo angrily. "I mean, Syaoran is acting like he has hated be since forever and Leena is just acting more and more like a bitch every day."  
  
"Leena I understand but Syaoran? I have no clue. He's probably just having a bad day. I mean with Leena being such an overprotective girlfriend, I'm surprised he's still conscious." Tomoyo replied with a giggle.  
  
I laughed. Tomoyo can turn anybodys frown upside down.  
  
"I'm so glad to have a friend like you. At least you stay true to your friends unliked some people." I said loudly and shot a dirty look at Syaoran and Leena.  
  
"Pssh!" I heard Leena say and she turned her head away from me.  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"Yer, Leena's head is deflating." Tomoyo replied, trying to keep her face serious.  
  
"Man, you're a riot." I commented and laughed again.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
Ignoring Sakura like that is really killing me inside.  
  
"Can't I even talk to her now? I mean c'mon, I'm her friend. I don't hate her and she knows that. It'll seem so weird if I suddenly start to ignore her for no reason." I complained to Leena.  
  
"Then have you got any OTHER ideas for her to hate you?" She asked me.  
  
"Why would I want her to hate me. Just nothing to do with me right?"  
  
"Which means to hate you Syaoran."  
  
I groaned loudly. "Far out man."  
  
"What about you can talk to her and slowly make you hate her. Easier and also more realistic and not 'WEIRD'." Leena suggested.  
  
Well it was better than nothing. At least I can talk to Sakura.  
  
"That's still harsh but it's nicer than your other idea. How can you be born so evil?" I said with a little chuckle so she wouldn't get offended.  
  
"It's the way I am and I'm proud."  
  
I saw Sakura walking back up to me.  
  
"What do you want now Kimonoto?" Leena asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I would like to tell Syaoran something if you don't mind." She replied.  
  
"I very much do mind." Leena answered back.  
  
I held up a hand to tell them to stop argueing.  
  
"What do you want Sakura?" I said in an annoyed and mean tone.  
  
"Now you talk! Can't you even say a nice Hi to me?" She asked.  
  
"Listen, either you hurry up and tell Syaoran whatever it is you got to tell him or you can just piss off." Leena said and gave an evil grin at me.  
  
"I don't know why I bother asking but Tomoyo and our gang, being NICE and all were wondering if you wanted to come along to the movies or something. And no, you're not included Leena until you stop being so cranky and female dog like." I said and shot Leena a dirty glare.  
  
"Why would I want to hang out with you. I'm not a loner you know. I have my own gang." I replied and Leena laughed beside me.  
  
"You call two people a gang? I call that a pair or a real bad match. Anyway it was not worth asking you two crankos. No one is cranko and one is a F*d up bitch." Sakura said and turned around to walk off.  
  
I saw Leena getting real fired up from the corner of my eyes.  
  
'Oh no, here we go again.' I thought and sighed.  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I was about to walk off when I felt a hand push me onto a table and the point of the table jammed into my stomache.  
  
"What the Hell?" Tomoyo shouted and ran next to me.  
  
"Are you okay Sakura?" She asked me.  
  
"No, I think my breakfast isn't agreeing with me." I replied with a little giggle.  
  
Tomoyo look at Syaoran. "Aren't you going to do anything about this?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Why should I? I didn't get hurt."  
  
"I can't believe you! Why are you suddenly treating her as if she is your lifetime enemy?" Tomoyo demanded to know.  
  
"Do you want to know why?" Leena asked Tomoyo. "Does everybody want to know why?" She said a bit louder so the whole class could hear her.  
  
"You tell me Leena, why?" Tomoyo said angrily.  
  
"Cause while Syaoran and Sakura were stuck in the Ghost maze. Sakura sexually harassed him!" Leena shouted.  
  
"THAT IS A DOWNFALL LIE!" I exclaimed but no one seemed to believe me.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I couldn't believe Leena would say such a thing. Being harsh to Sakura was one thing but ruining her reputation? That was not my style.  
  
"Leena, that is not true." I mumbled to her.  
  
"Syaoran it's okay if you're embarrassed to admit it yourself. I wouldn't admit it if someone did that to me."Leena said and gave me a look telling me to go along with the story.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Sakura asked her calmly but angrily.  
  
"Who's the bitch? Me? I'm not the one going around stealing other girls' mans." Leena answered back.  
  
I saw Mark look at Sakura with shock.  
  
"How could you do that to me Sakura. I thought we had something between us." He exclaimed.  
  
Sakura turned to look at him.  
  
"Mark, it isn't true. Don't believe her." Sakura said trying to convince him.  
  
"How can I not? I saw it myself yesterday."  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"WHAT?" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"I mean, Syaoran looked really unhappy when I met up with you and he didn't seem to want to stay. What do you have to say about that?"  
  
"I -I -how am I supposed to know what he was thinking?" I replied.  
  
"Don't bullshit to me Sakura. I can't believe I ever laid eyes on you." Mark said and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"I can't believe Sakura would do such a thing." I heard everyone around me whisper to each other.  
  
"I didn't do anything to Syaoran! Why do you guys believe that bullshit artist instead of me?" I yelled.  
  
Tomoyo patted me on the back. "It's okay. I know you didn't do it Sakura."  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I could see Sakura's eyes filling with tears. It was killing me as much as it was killing her to get her reputation ruined.  
  
"Are you happy now Syaoran? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? My friends don't believe a thing I say and Mark just dumped me!" She shouted to me, tears starting to drip down.  
  
"I--." I started but Leena stopped me.  
  
"Yer, we're happy. It deserves you right Kimonoto." Leena said and laughed.  
  
Sakura shook her head with disbelief, got up from the ground and ran out of the classroom crying.  
  
Tomoyo shot both of us a dirty look and ran after Sakura.  
  
"Leena, that wasn't funny!" I shouted at her.  
  
"It was to me. Come on, it's not like she'll live in a nightmare world forever. Just that everyone will see her as a slut. That's all. No biggie and besides I save you all that trouble of trying to get her to hate you without making it seem wierd." Leena replied.  
  
I couldn't believe she would do such a thing. She was so different in Hong Kong. The first time I met her, her personality reminded me so much of Sakura. That's why I fell in love with her. But now, everything is so differen't. Sakura and Leena are two different people. As if they came from two different worlds.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Sakura are you okay?" Tomoyo asked me as she caught up to me.  
  
"I don't know what to do Tomoyo. I'm so lost. I can't think straight and I'm depressed. I feel like the whole world has turned their backs on me." I cried.  
  
"We'll teach them a lesson someday Sakura. You just watch. Wash up and get back to class before the teacher has steam coming out of her ears." Tomoyo joked and I laughed a little.  
  
~*!*~Later in the Classroom, Third Person Format~*!*~  
  
"So this new project is all about getting along with someone that you usally don't hang around with or probably hang around so much with like your best friend, that's if your fortunate of getting them. Your job is to get to know them better. Now I'm going to draw names out of this hat randomly and the decision is final, no swapping partners." Ms. Rosa explained to the class.  
  
"Leena and Lucy." She called out the first pair.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Leena and she sighed heavily. Leena had wanted to be with Syaoran. The sight of her made Tomoyo giggle to herself.  
  
"Tomoyo and Eriol." The teacher called out the second pair. Tomoyo clapped her hands and smiled. She had wanted to be with Eriol for she have had a crush on him since she was 12 years old.  
  
"Mark and Emma." The teacher called out another pair.  
  
So the names kept on going until finally the teacher read out Sakura's name.  
  
"Sakura and." She drew out another paper and Sakura held her breathe.  
  
BaBii^JeN: I'm stopping there. Kekekeke. OH CRAP **Dodges Watermelon** I'm SO-RRY for stopping there. Geez, if you just aimed a bit to the right I would of died, and you might not of even get to the next chapter. =P Well please REVIEW! o_O 


	4. The Letter

~*!*~If You Were Mine ~*!*~  
  
A/N: I do not own cardcaptors. Also I changed da names into Japanese.  
  
This story has Sakura's P.O.V, Syaoran's P.O.V and also sometimes in third person format. Which means instead of I this, I that it would be Sakura said, Li said. (P.O.V means Point Of View)  
  
~*!*~Chapter 4: The Letter~*!*~  
  
~*!*~In the last chapter~*!*~  
  
"Tomoyo and Eriol." The teacher called out the second pair. Tomoyo clapped her hands and smiled. She had wanted to be with Eriol for she have had a crush on him since she was 12 years old.  
  
"Mark and Emma." The teacher called out another pair.  
  
So the names kept on going until finally the teacher read out Sakura's name.  
  
"Sakura and." She drew out another paper and Sakura held her breathe.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Sakura and Paul." The teacher said.  
  
I sighed heavily. It was lucky for me I wasn't with the two people that absolutely despise me.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, Paul won't be your partner as you can see, he's sick today. So lets draw someone else for you." The teacher announced and I banged my head onto the desk.  
  
"So Sakura, you'll be with . Syaoran Li."  
  
"WHAT?" I yelled.  
  
Tomoyo saw how fustrated I was and came to my rescue.  
  
"There must be some mistake as you see, Sakura and Syaoran aren't exactly called 'getting along'." She explained.  
  
The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Well that's one of the reason's for doing this project. The more you hate each other, the better the results will be." The teacher smiled.  
  
"Sorry Sakura. I didn't mean that to happen." Tomoyo whispered to me.  
  
"That's okay. I mean it's just a little project. No big deal." I replied.  
  
"And the due date for this project is in three days. So you'll be handing it to me on Friday."  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! How am I supposed to work on this project when we don't have English till next week?" I demanded to know.  
  
"Do it during recess or lunch."  
  
"I can't, I have cheerleading practise every lunch and for two of the recesses, I got recorder lessons." I whined.  
  
"Then either Syaoran goes to your house or you go to his or meet up somewhere after school." The teacher replied.  
  
No way I was doing that. I am not going to be seen in public with a guy that people thinks I've sexually harassed.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"I bet you, she planned this. I betcha she went up to the teacher and black mailed her to put you guys together." Leena complained.  
  
"It's just coinsidence." I replied shrugging my shoulders.  
  
"She is so not coming over to your mansion and you are NOT going to her house." Leena said and gave me a hard glare.  
  
"What, so you want me to be seen in public with her? You know, people might get the impression we are going out. You want that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, you are not going to her house, she can come to yours. I don't trust that little twit."  
  
"Don't say twit, you sound like an old granny." I chuckled and Leena hit me across the head.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
Later that day, after school. I saw Syaoran run towards me.  
  
I looked up at the sky and sighed.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked with no enthusiasm in my voice.  
  
"To ask if you want to get this project over and done with." He replied.  
  
"When, where?" I asked with the same tone.  
  
"At my house tonight, unless you want to go somewhere public which isn't a very good suggestion."  
  
I shrugged. "I couldn't care less, I just want to get this done and out of the way."  
  
"Fine, call your mum and tell you where you are going. I'll wait for you infront of the school." Syaoran said and walked off.  
  
"What? I'm going there now?" I asked a bit shocked.  
  
"Well, unless you want to walk there at night. It's fine with me." He replied and gave me an evil smile.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll come now."  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Yo, Leena!" I greeted as I saw her waiting for me infront of the school.  
  
"You sure took your time. Where is that dog?" She asked.  
  
"Telling her mum where she's going."  
  
"Mommy's girl. HAHA! She so will not live a day at the school in Hong Kong. She'll be taunted for the rest of her life."  
  
Sakura approached us.  
  
"Yup, and you will be despised for the rest of your life here, when the students in this school find out what a feisty bitch you are."  
  
Leena ignored her, grabbed me by the wrist and started walking.  
  
"I hope we can ditch her in the middle of no where." Leena mumbled to herself.  
  
"No use, she knows where my place is." I replied.  
  
Leena turned to face me. "She's been to your house before?"  
  
"Yer once, when she fell into the nearby water in year four. She was catching a cold and the nearest house was mine so she dried off there." I explained.  
  
"Um, you guys. Correct me if I'm wrong but you guys walked past your house." Sakura shouted from behind.  
  
"We know where the house is better than you know Kimonoto." Leena snapped at her but quickly shut her mouth when she realized that we did pass our own house.  
  
"Really? Then why does it say the Li Residence here on the mailbox?" Sakura pointed out and opened the gate to walk inside.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Wei, I'm home." I announced as I opened the front door.  
  
"Master Li and Leena, welcome back. Oh and hello Sakura, long time no see. How have you been?"  
  
"I'm good thanks Wei. And you?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
"I'm well. Thank you for caring."  
  
"Well, should we get started then?" I asked Syaoran.  
  
"Well I'm going up to my room. Call for me if you want me alright Syaoran?" Leena asked.  
  
I nodded and she walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Excuse me but I need to make a phone call." Sakura said.  
  
"Do you want to borrow the house phone?" I asked her.  
  
"No thanks, I've got my cellphone here." She replied and walked outside, to the backyard.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Mark, pick up! PICK UP!" I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Hey, it's Mark. Talk to me." Mark answered.  
  
"Mark, it's me Sakura."  
  
"What do you want?" His voice turned from normal to annoyed.  
  
"I just want to know what's wrong? I mean, what Leena said wasn't true."  
  
"Didn't you try to explain that to me at school? If I didn't believe you then I am not going to believe you now." He replied.  
  
"I am the victim here!" I whined.  
  
"Whatever. I got to go now." Mark lied and hung up.  
  
"Friggin Hell!" I cursed and headed back inside.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I heard Sakura's phone conversation and half of me felt so sorry for her and half of me was really happy that Mark hated Sakura's guts. It mean't I had a chance but it's too late for all that now.  
  
"Oh my god! Were you eavesdropping on me?" Sakura asked angrily.  
  
"No, I just happened to be here when you were on the phone over there." I replied wittily.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"You know what, I don't feel like doing this project today. I'm going home now okay? See ya." I said, opened the front door and walked off.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I tried to catch up to Sakura but it was too late. I looked down on the mat and saw a letter lying on the floor. I couldn't resist but pick it up and look inside.  
  
I thought it must have been something that Sakura have left accidently or on purposely for me to find.  
  
I opened it up and saw all her words was on that page and all my dreams came true that minute.  
  
It said:  
  
"I love you but I didn't know the words to say. I never knew that I could ever feel this way. I wish someday that you would feel the same. To tell you my feelings I tried to hide, I wrote it in this letter.  
  
With love, Sakura."  
  
I guess it never occurred to me that she would feel the same way that I did. She had kept the sweetest secret from my heart, how she kept her feelings hid.  
  
I was clueless for she had never showed a sign that she cared for me still. Or gave me a hint what I would of found in that letter.  
  
I was so happy I almost cried, to actually think that she would think of me that way. It was like she took my sweetest dream and made that dream come true. My life was completed, now that her feelings have finally unlocked.  
  
BaBii^JeN: Immah stopping there. Sowwie =[ didn't hab time to write more for this chapter. So did you think it was just a little teeny tiny bit sweet? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you liked dis chapter! 


End file.
